


Everyone has to take a step

by SilverSnow9995



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSnow9995/pseuds/SilverSnow9995
Summary: Human needs human. To find your own you need to go to meet him.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

In a small room, people with flushed but contented faces made a loud noise. The noise was chaotic, but not a problem. Here and there the companies at the tables, something heatedly discussed, then burst into laughter. There was no specific reason for this meeting. Simply, sometimes people who have gone through difficulties and hardships need to be given the opportunity to rest.  
For one girl, the evening was a little different than for the rest of the audience. It was special. Today she does not need to meet standards, today she does not need to think about how she looks from the outside. Historia is a girl who turned out to be a queen. But at the same time she was not arrogant. Today she was resting in the company of her colleagues. With herfamily, because blood, tears and sweat are related almost as much as common parents, and sometimes even stronger.  
Almost nothing has changed since she was a soldier. Sasha tried to eat everything on the table. Connie and Jean tried to reason with her incontinence. Mikasa sat quietly, casting a worried look at her close friends. Armin talked about something, but there was no former enthusiasm in his intonations. The burden of responsibility and guilt pressed on him. He often doubted himself, and after the death of Erwin, self-discovery practically did not stop. Eren. Eren became a different, detached observer. It was as if something had died inside him. History was worried about this, but decided that it was not time to talk yet. She understood that at certain moments a person can become different and there are reasons for this. Therefore, she did not dare to go into the soul and bother his wounds.  
Although, to say that it was quite simply impossible. Feelings of anxiety, anticipation and insecurity consumed her. It began long ago, with a sudden prick, then with a feeling of melancholy. In attempts to pull herself together, to overcome these feelings, the girl lost every time and they only more subdued her.  
Furtively, she glanced in the direction where the command was located. A serious-faced man caught her gaze. Historia did not hesitate and did not look away. There is nothing wrong with that.  
“He is the captain, I am an object for him to guard. An important object, but nothing more.” Such thoughts did not contribute to improving her condition, so she decided a little liberty. There is more wine in the glass, and the filling is more frequent. The cheeks were flushed, the anxiety began to recede.  
The girl was unaware that the captain was watching her intently.  
But no matter how it was, the rest did not cancel work. Therefore, after midnight, everyone slowly began to disperse. Historia tried to absorb the feeling of lightness and freedom. Standing up abruptly, consciousness clouded over, she began to fall. But the collision with a solid surface did not happen. A couple of strong hands managed to grab her. “Captain, thank you.” The girl's cheeks turned pink again.  
The captain nodded.  
"How are you, your majesty?" Hange arrived in time for them.  
"It's okay, I went over a bit."  
“I understand, I was young myself,” the drunken commander said with a laugh.  
"Captain, escort the queen to her chambers," Hange raised an eyebrow.  
Levi rolled his eyes and slightly supporting the queen led her towards the exit.  
It was a real happiness to be on the street after a stuffy room filled with people. It was so correct to breathe in deeply, as if some kind of renewal was taking place. The queen walked with her eyes closed, there was no need to worry. The strong man next to her continued to support and guide her.  
History had no idea that at the same moment he held his breath, watching her pacified face.  
They crossed the territory of the palace, climbed the stairs, there was not much left to the queen's room.  
History didn't want the captain to leave her. Selfish desire made her go through the options so that he would not leave her.  
"If I try, he won't notice the catch. After all, he saved me from falling today."  
The girl staggered slightly, her body began to go limp, but the captain pulled her closer to him.  
Once in the chambers, he sat her down on a chair. On a small table near the chair, there was a decanter of water. The man hastened to pour a cup of water and give it to the pale girl in front of him.  
After taking a couple of sips, the girl sighed heavily.  
"I gotta take a chance, I'll be sorry if I don't."  
The girl's forehead was covered with sweat, her neck turned red, the paint began to fill her face.  
Her rapidly changing condition alarmed the captain.  
"I will find a doctor"  
"No, no, it's not worth it. Me, I just ..." dare to say what she wanted was harder than thinking about it.  
The captain watched her inner struggle frowning. "I will still bring a doctor"  
“No!” Historia stood up abruptly and looked at the captain.  
“I need help,” she said quietly.  
"What? Is there a threat we haven't noticed? Is the Queen threatening something?"  
The captain ran through the events of the last days in his head to find something strange. But he noticed only her confused look. The queen was shorter than the captain, but in an instant she seemed even smaller.  
He waited for the continuation.  
"I need a man's help," the young woman's cheeks were bleached.  
“Um, do you need to fix something?” The captain was a little confused. This is not his job. But if necessary, he will help.  
History shook her head from side to side and sagged even more.  
The captain waited patiently for the continuation.  
The girl resolutely approached the captain, standing on tiptoe and touching his lips with hers.  
The man was numb, but did not pull away. Yielding to desire, he responded with a kiss that was so inept and innocent.  
The girl in the hands of the captain was jubilant, maybe everything will be easier than she thought.  
It was at this moment that everything stopped.  
“No,” the captain gasped. "You need to forget about it." Then he headed for the exit.  
Historia seemed to be doused with cold water.  
The captain's hand rested on the doorknob.  
"Captain, please. Don't leave me." Sobs broke out.  
He was not ready for this. It was hard for him to look on the tears, sobs. But over time, the ability to ignore it came. But not now. The stone wall around him trembled, he returned to her and hugged her, lightly stroking her head.  
"You're just still young and in a hurry. You deserve more than an aging ex-bandit." The expectation that she just forget about this nonsense could work tomorrow.  
"You don't understand, I am alone. Always. Under constant control. Under constant supervision."  
"Is this your first time?"  
She pulled away from him and blushed.  
"I see, but taking your innocence doesn't change your life."  
"I want to feel something. It's like a burnt field inside me." The girl pressed closer to her former boss. On the one hand, Levi was amused by this phrase, because it was pronounced by such a fragile and young girl. On the other hand, they all ended up in the army not from a good life.  
"Why me?"  
"Because you are you."  
Throwing his head back, the captain laughed.  
"Oh, Your Majesty, you hear that this sounds so childish?"  
“Because I trust you.” Historia faced a rather rude treatment from the captain, but after the coronation his support grew from meeting to meeting. She did not forget that his actions helped her.  
For a few more minutes they stood there warming each other. The girl believed that she would get what she wanted.  
"No." The captain unlocked his hands and headed for the exit.  
"Captain." There was no answer.  
"Levi, wait." At the very door, the man stopped, she had never addressed him like that. It wasn't enough to stop him.  
The man had only a little time to open the door, as instincts worked. Catching the sound of something flying object , he pulled away.  
A cup flew close to his head. Having hit the door, it shattered with a resounding sound.  
"Porcelain, what a waste."


	2. Chapter 2

Historia was standing with her arms folded across her chest, her breathing was hampered, her heart was beating faster. She was desperate, so this trick is the first thing that came to her mind.  
"So that's what you are." Levi turned slowly, looking at the girl with interest and laughed loudly.  
Historia expected anger, reproach, whatever. But not that kind of reaction.  
"It was so hard for me to talk about it, I begged him to stay, and he laughs?" Rage began to fill every cell, and now, in her hands a saucer. She swung. And nothing happened. The man hanging over her was holding her wrist tightly, with the other hand gently taking the saucer.  
"At this rate, you waste the treasury in vain." Everything that was happening seemed to amuse him. His atypical behavior almost distracted Historia, but the irritation continue to build up.  
The captain began to slowly bring her face closer to her. "What fervor. What passion." Hot lips, the tip of the tongue teased and made her fall into frenzy. Levi pulled the girl around the waist with one hand, the other hand fingering strands of her golden hair. Historia let out a quiet groan of pleasure that sent goosebumps down the man's body. He enjoyed himself. Enjoyed her, enjoyed what he felt needed.  
"Where has your meekness gone?" Once again, Levi wanted to laugh, but was able to limit himself to a smirk. Historia's eyes widened as she tensed again.  
"An innocent joke." The man shrugged and kissed the queen again. More tender this time. For a while they enjoyed each other, breathlessness, light touches. "She's so soft, pliable. I should be more gentle with her." A sharp pain pierced the captain's lip, and History pulled back. "What ..." To finish the phrase was not given by Historia, who ran over his lip, removing the protruding drops of blood. "The joke was not funny." Then she moved closer and licked off the new drops that had formed. Levi hissed.  
He grabbed her hair tightly, deepening the kiss. The feeling of gathering in his chest reached its climax, he lifted her into his arms. The girl's legs wrapped around his waist.  
"This woman is a devil with the face of an angel. Hell, it doesn't make sense to make a man so hot when this is your first time." He wanted to show all the strength of his desire, how the blood boils and he is ready to spend all his energy on it. But now she is not ready for this.  
"Towel," Levi croaked.  
"What?" The girl pulled back and blushed.  
"Well, you can choose what you like best. Spread out the towel, which we throw away. Or listen to the gossip of the servants, which they will happily discuss as soon as the bed linen is changed." Historia hurried to the closet. While the girl was rummaging through the closet, Levi was trying to find a way to distract herself from all the depraved pictures that appeared so vividly before his eyes. A bouquet of roses on the bedside table caught his attention. He fished one flower out of a vase. White rose with thorns.  
"Captain, it's nice if you want to give me a flower. But this bouquet is mine anyway." The girl tried to hide her embarrassment with a joke, but shaking hands while she was stretching the towel gave her away.  
"Your Majesty, save your strength, they will still come in handy" Levi put the flower on the bed and helped his queen get rid of her clothes. Instinctively, Historia tried to cover her breasts with her hands.  
"Shhhh, don't hide yourself." The captain gently lowered her arms and kissed her softly, laying the girl on the bed.  
Then he got rid of the shirt, which flew casually to the floor. He took a flower in his hands.  
The bud touched the girl's lips, then slid slowly along the neck, then further outlining the chest. Historia's heart was beating as if in her head, she heard nothing except this mad thumping. It was getting harder and harder to fight desire.  
And then thorns scratched the soft skin on her stomach.  
Levi took off his pants and underwear. His sight made Historia let out an ecstatic sigh. The sweet torture of the rose stopped. The man loomed over the girl.  
"If it hurts, we can stop." Levi slowly began to sink into the hot body of Historia. The girl sank her nails into his back, he slowly continued to move. She closed her eyes, pain piercing her body. The captain stroked her cheek, his face was very close, so that she could feel his breath. The girl mentally prepared herself for a portion of jokes, but opening her eyes she saw his attentive look. He stroked her head and hung over with his whole body. Such a pleasant heaviness distracted the sensation from the still unidentified. And then he began to move more intensely. The pain was still felt, but not as much as before. It was hard for the captain to control himself, he tried to show the maximum tenderness that he was only capable of.  
Finally a spasm overtook her, filling her whole. Now there was no other world, there was only this room. Rose flower. Man and woman. Historia's orgasm sped up the Captain's movements, and soon he collapsed beside her.  
The girl clung to the Man and received a tender kiss from him.  
"Stay awake" The man ran through her hair again and went to the bathroom. He did not keep himself waiting long, bringing with him the scent of soap.  
The girl followed his example. Warm water completely destroyed Historia. Most of all, she now wanted to sleep in the arms of this man.  
The girl found a Captain in front of the fireplace, he was pushing something there, kindling a flame. Yes, choosing a towel was right. Seeing her, Levi gave up his occupation, he went to her. Taking her hand, he kissed her fingers lightly and led her to the bed.  
Historia nestled comfortably on his chest, inhaling the scent of the soap, he stroked her head, passing the strands between his fingers.  
"I wanted you to feel special." Levi gently kissed her forehead. The girl felt a warm feeling of fullness in her chest. And then she fell asleep, guarded by this strange man.


End file.
